After midnight sun
by touch-of-sky
Summary: Sequel Anioła Potępionych. Mija 114 lat od wydarzeń z AP. Rodzina Cullenów powraca do Forks, a na drodze Edwarda staje tajemnicza Renesmee Black. Co z tego wyniknie? Przekonajcie się sami. Zapraszamy


***** Wszystkie postacie należą do Stephenie Meyer (****_Characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer) _******* Fabuła i interpretacja - Patka & Latte *** Kontynuacja Anioła Potępionych *** Tak wiele zagadek zostało jeszcze bez odpowiedzi *** Prosimy o NIE KOPIOWANIE oraz NIE UMIESZCZANIE nigdzie tego ff bez naszej zgody**

**pozdrawiamy **

**Patka & Latte**

**Utwór przewodni: Her by Edward Cullen**

**Księga pierwsza - Edward**

**Music: Closer by King of Leon  
**

**

* * *

**

Czas, choć tak wiele go zapewne minie, ponoć goi wszelkie rany. Zastanawiające. Czy powiedzenie to odnosiło się jedynie dla osobników gatunku ludzkiego? Ciągle narażonego na wszelakiego rodzaju urazy? Skoro jestem wampirem, to czy czas nie zaleczy moich umysłowych zranień? Będę zmuszony cierpieć kolejne dekady, walcząc ze swoim demonem, zupełnie sam? Byłem tego pewien tak bardzo, iż ta myśl wrosła w moje jestestwo stając się jego częścią.

###

Minęło dokładnie sto czternaście lat od momentu, w którym trzymałem moją ukochaną w ramionach. Stulecie tułaczki po świecie by zapomnieć nie zaowocowało niczym. Bella Swan nadal tkwiła niczym cierń w moim sercu, sprawiając jego irracjonalne krwawienie. Moja miłość do tej śmiertelniczki była niezniszczalna i ponadczasowa jak ja, miała zostać ze mną po kres mej wieczności. Zawsze razem – ja i wspomnienie o niej. Wiem, że darzyła mnie uczuciem, lecz nie rozumiem do dnia dzisiejszego jej decyzji bym odszedł. Zawsze szanowałem jej słowa, dlatego pomimo ogromnego cierpienia, na jakie mnie skazała odszedłem tak jak nakazała. Nie udało mi się zdobyć najwyraźniej jej miłości i akceptacji, nie wiedziałem co myśli, jej umysł był przecież niedostępnym dla mnie fortem. Prawda była taka, że ani Edward Cullen, ani Mike Newton nie zdobyli dziewczyny o którą walczyli. Obydwaj musieli odejść pokonani. Jacob – to jego imię wymówiła Bella, mdlejąc w moich ramionach. To on odebrał ją ze szpitala, to za niego zapewne wyszła za mąż, z nim założyła rodzinę. Chłopak, który odebrał mi sens dalszego istnienia, jak na złość był Indianinem pochodzącym z plemienia Quileutów. Oznaczało to, że już nigdy nie ujrzałem ukochanej. Nie mogłem przebywać na ich terytorium, w rezerwacie La Push, wiązał mnie pakt, jaki zawarła moja rodzina z ich przodkami. Dziewczyna przez dziesięć lat nie opuściła niedostępnego dla mnie miejsca, jakby celowo izolowała się od moich uczuć, unikała spotkania. Rezerwat traktowała jak azyl przed moją miłością. To bardzo bolało, mimo iż nie odczuwam bólu. W końcu odszedłem, kierując swe kroki ku nieznanemu, a cel mojej wędrówki nie był jasny. Chciałem jedynie uciec i zapomnieć. Niestety moje wampirze jestestwo nie pozwalało mi na to.

###

I oto powróciłem do Forks w stanie Waszyngton. Wszyscy wróciliśmy końcu do domu. Była noc sylwestrowa, ostatni dzień roku, jego ostatnie minuty, kiedy ją ujrzałem. Stała oparta o jedno z drzew rosnących na parkingu, na którym odbywała się zabawa noworoczna.

– Emmett, zatrzymaj się! – Rozkazałem, nie będąc pewnym czy moje niezawodne, wampirze spojrzenie płata mi figla, czy osoba, którą ujrzałem nie była jedynie wytworem mojej wyobraźni.

– Chcesz świętować? – Uśmiechnął się zdziwiony. – Czyżby naszego braciszka naszedł sentyment i chce integrować się z mieszkańcami? – Spojrzał na siedzące z tyłu Rosalie i Alice.

– Rozprostujmy kości. Będzie ciekawie. – Uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo Al. Wiedziałem, że coś ukrywa, jedynie wówczas blokowała swoje myśli nieznanymi mi językami. Nie miałem jednak czasu by wyciągać z niej jakiekolwiek informacje, musiałem odnaleźć swoją iluzję.

Niczym wystrzelony z karabinu pocisk ruszyłem w stronę bawiących się ludzi, którzy nie byli w stanie zauważyć takiej prędkości, nie ze swoim słabym zmysłem wzroku, na dodatek osłabionym przez alkohol.

– DZIESIĘĆ! – Tłum zaczął odliczać sekundy do końca tego wieczoru.

– DZIEWIĘĆ! – Starałem się wypatrzyć w tłumie brunetki opasanej wokoło szyi czerwonym szlem.

– OSIEM! – W miejscu gdzie ostatni raz ją widziałem nikogo już nie było.

– SIEDEM! – Zaczynałem robić się nerwowy.

– SZEŚĆ! – Alice stała na środku parkingu, uśmiechając się, gdy ja czułem narastającą złość. Nie chciałem by to, co ujrzałem było jedynie majakiem.

– PIĘĆ! – Poczułem jak ktoś wpada na moje twarde niczym skała ciało.

– CZTERY! – Odwracając się wydałem z siebie cichy pomruk. Nie było dobrym posunięciem wpadanie na sfrustrowanego wampira.

– TRZY! – Zamarłem.

– DWA! – Przedostatnia sekunda zdawała się trwać wieki, nie istniało takie coś jak poczucie czasu. Stała przede mną Ona. Jej duże czekoladowe oczy wpatrywały się we mnie zdezorientowane. Musiało zaboleć ją to spotkanie, jedynie kurtka dzieliła ją od skały, którą przecież byłem. Zachwiała się. Wyciągnąłem dłoń, by ustrzec ją przed upadkiem. Po stu czternastu latach znowu tuliłem ukochaną w ramionach, nie chciałem jej puszczać, pragnąłem by ta chwila trwała po kres mojej nieśmiertelności.

– JEDEN! Renesmee, chodź tutaj! Nessie! – Zawołała jakaś dziewczyna. Moja umiłowana niczym w zwolnionym tempie starała się uwolnić z mojego objęcia.

– Dziękuję – szepnęła z najcudowniejszym uśmiechem, po czym odeszła do swoich znajomych. Gdyby nie jej głos pomyślałbym, że to moja najdroższa Bella. Podobne jak bliźniacze siostry, tak samo niezdarne, tak samo odporne na mój dar.

– Renesmee – szepnąłem jej do ucha, przemykając z godną dla siebie prędkością tuż obok niej. Ludzie krzyczeli i wiwatowali witając nowy rok, ja powitałem swoje nowe życie, które na powrót nabrało sensu.

Wspomnienie o ukochanej oraz pielęgnowanie bólu, który nosiłem w sobie przez ostatni wiek zdawało się nabrać realnego wymiaru. Byłbym szaleńcem, myśląc, iż zmaterializowałem swoją miłość, doskonałą w swojej prostocie, nadając jej wygląd dziewczyny, która skradła moje najgłębsze uczucia. Isabella Swan powróciła? Czy to dar od losu, jakiś rodzaj reinkarnacji? Wiedziałem jedno, byłem szalony, ale jakże szczęśliwy, wiedząc, że wraz ze swoim obłędem odzyskałem życie. Pierwszy raz w swojej nieśmiertelności nie umiałem odnaleźć się we własnym umyśle, moje ciało zdawało się zastygnąć w bezruchu, nie pozwalając mi tym samym na możność postawienia kolejnego kroku na przód. Nadmiar bodźców, przed którymi wzbraniałem się przez te wszystkie lata sparaliżował mnie.

– Dobrze się czujesz? – Jakby z oddali dobiegł mnie zatroskany głos Alice. Miałem wrażenie, że tkwię w innej rzeczywistości niż w której aktualnie się znajdowałem. Moje myśli krążyły nieustannie wokół jednego, wspomnień o niej. Forks – każde miejsce w tym mieście nadal odbijało się żywym echem naszej miłości. Byłem tym przytłoczony, czując jednocześnie swojego rodzaju spokój wewnętrzny. Wiedziałem, że jestem w domu, w miejscu z którego nie powinienem był odchodzić, nawet jeśli zdradziłbym tym samym tajemnicę swojej wiecznej młodości.

Ocknąłem się z tego stanu w momencie, gdy poczułem mocne uderzenie w ramię. Mina Emmetta świadczyła o tym, iż był czymś bardzo przejęty.

– Tak, wydaje mi się, że tak! Wdzieliście ją? – Odczuwałem potrzebę spytania o to, błagając jednocześnie, by ich myśli bądź słowa potwierdziły moje szczęście. Wrogi ton wkradł się od razu do mojego umysłu.

'_Niestety tak! Edwardzie, to nie jest dobre. Zapomnia__ł__e__ś__ ju__ż__ jak ona ci__ę__ zrani__ł__a?'_ Rosalie jak zwykle nie ukrywała swojej niechęci, która z biegiem czasu jedynie pogłębiała się drastycznie. Podejrzewam, że nikt, nawet Carlisle i Esme nie byli już w stanie powiedzieć o Belli dobrego słowa. Drażnił mnie ten stan rzeczy, jednak nie miałem prawa prosić ich, by jej wybaczyli. Sam doprowadziłem do tej nienawiści, ja i mój ból.

– Podobne jak dwie krople wody. Ona nie jest jednak jedną z nas, pamiętaj! To również nie jest Bella. Na szczęście to nie ona. – Emmett odparł z wymownym spojrzeniem. – Nie chcę bracie byś kolejny raz odwalał szopki – dodał szeptem.

'_Cholernie to wszystko chore'_, wyłowiłem z jego myśli, przypominając sobie jednocześnie dlaczego unikałem tej czynności w przypadku jego osoby, podobnie jak i innych. Dzisiejszy świat różnił się od tego za którym tęskniłem.

– Alice, jak to się skończy? I co miałaś na myśli mówiąc w samochodzie, że będzie ciekawie? – Rose wbiła w brunetkę swoje spojrzenie, wszyscy osadziliśmy je na niej, wyczekując odpowiedzi.

– Nie wiem – westchnęła zniesmaczona. – Widziałam jedynie, że Edward jest szczęśliwy, że... że wybaczymy wszyscy Isabelli, jednak tej całej Renesmee moje wizje nie objęły. Dziwne, bo zdaje się być kluczowym czynnikiem dla moich widzeń. – Ujęła swoją delikatną twarz w dłonie, po czym westchnęła ciężko. – Dlaczego do przeterminowanego E- buy'a, nie mogę tego zobaczyć?

Wzruszyliśmy zgodnie ramionami. Niby skąd mogliśmy to wiedzieć? Dlaczego ja nie mogłem usłyszeć myśli tej dziewczyny? Irytował mnie ten fakt w tak wielkim stopniu, iż potrzeba zaspokojenia ciekawości stała się wręcz natręctwem.

– Jedźmy do domu, odpocznijmy i wyśpijmy się – odezwał się w końcu Em, przerywając tym samym nieznośną ciszę. – Nie wyglądacie dobrze! Przydałoby się solarium, czy coś. Edward, kiedy ty ostatnio spałeś? – Szturchnął mnie w ramię z głupkowatym uśmiechem wymalowanym na twarzy.

– Będzie jakieś dwieście lat niedługo – westchnąłem ciężko. Nawet żarty brata nie były w stanie poprawić mojego nastroju. – Jedźmy już – dodałem, kierując się w stronę samochodu. Widok sióstr maszerujących przede mną sprawił, iż wywróciłem oczyma w akcie bezradności. Dziesięciocentymetrowe obcasy nawet jak na wampirzą koordynację ruchową zdawały się być niemałym wyzwaniem.

###

Kolejne dni mijały swoim rytmem, tym samym od wieku. Czas ulatywał na wspominaniu i cierpieniu. Pierwsze dni w szkole były prawdziwym umysłowym koszmarem, prawdopodobnie większą katuszą od tej, którą przechodził Jasper ostatnim razem gdy do niej chodziliśmy. Zmieniło się tam wiele, wystrój, ludzie i ogólna atmosfera. Jedynie my pozostaliśmy nieodzowną częścią przeszłości tego budynku i zapewne jego przyszłości. Jak to bywało za każdym razem, przez pierwszy dzień zaprzątaliśmy umysły wszystkich uczniów, kadrze i nawet sekretarce. Staraliśmy się nie rzucać w oczy, jednak w takim miejscu jak Forks było to rzeczą niemożliwą. Osobiście miałem największe problemy z aklimatyzacją. Mimo ogromu postępu technologicznego, my – archaiczne stworzenia wzbudzaliśmy ogólną fascynację. Niestety na tym polegała nasza natura, kusić i mamić, by dopaść swej ofiary. Jedna nasza prośba i moglibyśmy dostać przysłowiową gwiazdkę z nieba. Tylko czy było mi było to niezbędne? Nikt nie zwróci mi przecież przeszłości, która teraz trawiła mnie od środka. Spojrzałem znad swojej racji żywnościowej w stronę gdzie niegdyś stał stolik przy którym siedziała moja ukochana i cichy jęk wydobył się z mej piersi. Niczym z kadru zamierzchłych lat ujrzałem jak odgarnia swoje ciemne włosy z czoła, byłem w stanie wyczuć nawet woń jej truskawkowego szamponu, jak posyła mi swój niewinny uśmiech. Moja miłość, utracona i wzgardzona. Po raz kolejny zadałem sobie pytanie dlaczego. Dlaczego odeszła, nie pozwalając odejść również i mi? Zmuszając mnie tym samym do pozostania na ziemskim padole. Jeden jedyny raz zachowała się wobec mnie egoistycznie. Nie wiedziała, że wampiry pokochawszy kogoś pielęgnują to uczucie do końca swych dni? Ja nie chciałem miłować, chciałem zapomnieć, pragnąłem umrzeć. Nie pozwoliła mi nawet na to. „Nie zamierzam stawiać czoła przyszłości. Nie mogę jej zmienić. Musisz nadal żyć, Edward", rozpamiętywałem jej słowa wypowiedziane w sali baletowej, kolejny raz nic z nich nie rozumiejąc. Skazała mnie swoim błaganiem na wieczny smutek, na odpokutowanie własnego, przeżytego przy niej szczęścia. Gdyby nie te wypowiedziane wówczas słowa: „musisz nadal żyć, Edward" byłbym już wspomnieniem, byłbym wolny. Miałem w tamtym czasie plan awaryjny gdybym jednak nie zdążył uratować dziewczyny przed Jamesem, sadystycznym wampirem – tropicielem. Gdyby wtedy umarła moje życie straciłoby sens i udałbym się do Volturi, błagać o śmierć dla siebie. Nadal istnieje, ale jestem martwy w swej martwości, sam w samotności, sam po kres swej nieśmiertelności.

– Nowy jest zabójczy. – Dobiegło mnie z drugiego końca stołówki dziewczęce westchnięcie. – Nieziemsko przystojny!

Machinalnie spojrzałem w stronę grupki młodych dam wchodzących do pomieszczenia. Uśmiechnąłem się blado, wyzwalając u nich tym samym potok słów. Bardziej sugestywnym wydawałoby się określenie ich mianem 'ochów i achów'. Mimowolnie pokręciłem głową ze zrezygnowaniem. Młodzieńcze zachowania płci żeńskiej mimo upływającego czasu zdawały się być niezmienne. Jakby właśnie do jadalni weszły Jessica i Lauren. Dławiło mnie to uczucie déjà vu. Człowiecze burze hormonów wywoływały szalejące tempo bicia serc, a pulsujące tętnice nam wampirom dawały naprawdę w kość. Nastolatki skazywały nas na nadwampirzą wprost wstrzemięźliwość. To było frustrujące! Mogłem wpisać siebie do mrocznej księgi rekordów z wynikiem zabicia chętnej nastolatki równym zero. Można porównać ten wyczyn z wynikiem napalonego siedemnastolatka, który zaliczył połowę dziewczyn w szkole. Zapewne byliśmy w ten sam sposób dumni z siebie.

– Nad czym tak wzdychacie? – Między dziewczynami niczym drzewo wyrósł umięśniony blondyn. Daleko mu było do atletycznej postawy Ema, jednak jego sylwetka robiła wrażenie. Uwiesił się na ramieniu prawie roznegliżowanej brunetki i zaśmiał w naprawdę sztuczny sposób. Odnośnie stwierdzenia 'prawie roznegliżowanej' – taka panowała teraz moda. Sto lat temu w najgorętszych fantazjach nie ubrałbym tak wyzywająco mojej ukochanej Belli. Gorsety, podwiązki i buty na niewiarygodnie wysokich obcasach były teraz na topie. Najgorsze, że nie było żadnej granicy w strojeniu się między nastolatką a kobietą w podeszłym wieku. Ubolewam nad tym, że zatarła się świadomość w ludzkim poczuciu przyzwoitości, nie wspominając o dobrym smaku. Zdolności wampirzego wzroku były naprawdę utrapieniem w dzisiejszych czasach. Bywało, że pragnąłem być najzwyczajniej w świecie ślepcem. Owa brunetka bezceremonialnie wskazała palcem w moją stronę, a ja wywróciłem oczyma na ten przejaw braku wychowania. Dryblas prychnął.

– Nowy? Ten wyrwany z innej epoki odmieniec?

Spojrzałem szybko na swoje odzienie. Bluza i „normalnej" długości spodnie faktycznie stawiały mnie na straconej pozycji według rankingów mody, jednak nie było żadnej, ale to żadnej sposobności bym założył coś, co ledwie zasłaniałoby moje przyrodzenie. Miałem swoją archaiczną godność, która dla innych była nieznanym wprost pojęciem. Uświadomiłem sobie, że Renesmee, którą spotkałem w pierwszy dzień, odbiegała strojem od reszty mieszkańców. Była po prostu ubrana w sposób, w jaki uważałem, że jest dopuszczalny.

– Jest słodki! Dziwny, ale słodki. – Blondynka zaakcentowała słowa „ale słodki", jakby właśnie delektowała się jedną z najlepszych czekolad na świecie.

Zemdliło mnie, czy to było jedynie wrażenie?

– Dziwak i tyle! Dobraliby się z Renesmee. – Na słowa chłopaka dziewczyny zaśmiały się w szczekający sposób, jedna się chyba nawet zaczęła krztusić.

– Dobra, dobra, bez niej nie zaliczyłbyś historii. Jej bezguście wynagradza jedynie fakt, że jest miła i pomocna. – Brunetka poklepała go po prawie nagim pośladku. '_Bo__ż__e jak on wcisn__ął__ ty__ł__ek w tak obcis__ł__e, skórzane bokserki, które na domiar z__ł__ego by__ł__y tak wykrojone, __ż__e...' _Brakło mi nawet porównania żeby to określić. Wzmianka o mojej nieznajomej bardzo mnie zaintrygowała.

– Bronisz jej?

– Chuck, wal się! Twoja męska duma nie trawi jej ze względu na to, że od dwóch lat nie dała ci jeszcze dupy – parsknęła blondynka. Słownictwo to był drugi Armagedon na drodze ludzkości. Postanowiłem zatem ograniczać swoje wypowiedzi do minimum, by nie musieć używać wulgaryzmów, jak tego po mnie oczekiwano. Irytował mnie jedynie fakt, jak łatwo Emmett i Jasper wtopili się w to wszystko, ich żony zresztą w podobnym stopniu. Ja, Esme i Carlisle byliśmy wierni wartościom w jakich nas wychowywano. Mimo podziału w poglądach nie kłóciliśmy się ze sobą, a w domu panował ten sam układ co od wieków – żadnego przeklinania i paradowania półnago. Czasem miałem wrażenie, że coś zakłóciło drogę przeznaczeniu i przyszłość zeszła na przysłowiowe psy. Jedynym pozytywnym aspektem bycia nieśmiertelną istotą była możliwość doczekania chwili, gdy ktoś wynajdzie wehikuł czasu. Z ulgą cofnąłbym się do chwili w której ujrzałem moją ukochaną pierwszy raz, właśnie tutaj, w tej samej szkole, w tym samym pomieszczeniu. Westchnąłem ciężko, po czym wywróciłem oczyma na widok rodzeństwa, które właśnie pojawiło się w polu widzenia. Mentalnie wbiłem sobie nóż w miejsce gdzie gdybym żył byłoby serce. Uwierzcie mi, nie mogłem spokojnie patrzeć jak moje siostry wyglądały niczym aktorki z wyuzdanego filmu, nawet jeśli wszyscy inni wyglądali identycznie. W sumie z Jaspera i Ema miałem śmiechu co nie miara, ale ten widok nie łagodził nawet odrobiny ogólnego rozdrażnienia.

– Eddie! – Świergotliwy głosik Alice wyrwał mnie z rozważań.

– Nie mów do mnie Eddie – burknąłem, ukazując jednocześnie swoje śnieżnobiałe zęby. – Jeśli kochasz swoją garderobę nie powtórzysz już mojego imienia w ten głupkowaty sposób – dodałem, zwężając spojrzenie.

– Dobrze Edd… wardzie. – Drażniła się ze mną. – Jest impreza w La Push! Idziesz z nami? – Wbiła we mnie swoje firmowe spojrzenie.

– Oszaleliście? – zagrzmiałem cicho. – My nie chodzimy do La Push! – zaakcentowałem każde słowo z osobna, patrząc na rodzeństwo które jakby postradało wszelkie zmysły.

'_Czy__ż__by?'_, dobiegła mnie zgodna, rozbawiona myśl pobratymców.

###

„LA PUSH WITA" – Taka tabliczka witała przybyszy zmierzających do rezerwatu. Tuż pod tymi słowami znajdowały się kolejne, dopisane niedbale sprayem: „WILKOŁAKI, WAMPIRY I ELFY".

– Czy wam już totalnie odbiło? – Spojrzałem na rodzeństwo w momencie, gdy moja noga w dość ostry sposób docisnęła pedał hamulca w samochodzie.

– Zapraszają, więc przychodzimy. – Wzruszył ramionami Emmett. – Nie wiem w czym problem, stary? SKS? – Posłał mi wymowne spojrzenie.

– My nie możemy łamać paktu. – Przypomniałem im, bo zdawało się, iż o tym przez miniony wiek zupełnie zapomnieli. – Totalnie wam już odbiło! – powtórzyłem uniesionym głosem.

– Twoja niby Bella organizuje to przyjęcie. – Alice uśmiechnęła się zadziornie, ostatnio grała wobec mnie nie fair. – Nie bój , wszystko będzie okej. Nic nie widzę. – Starała się mnie uspokoić. Mimowolnie zajrzałem w jej umysł, nie kłamała.

– Jeśli się, kurwa, z łaski swojej już namyśliłeś o wielki, pozwól. – Rose nachyliła się nade mną w taki sposób, iż jej biust prawie spoczywał na moim karku. – Silnik start! – zagrzmiała, po czym auto ruszyło do przodu. Do końca drogi nie odezwałem się słowem, uśmiercając w myślach własne rodzeństwo, żeby było zabawniej uśmiercałem każde z osobna. Przez ich nieodpowiedzialne, żądne zabawy zachowanie byłem bliższy złamania słowa danego Isabelli. Miałem wrażenie, że nie liczyli się z moją opinią, uczuciami czy choćby kaprysem pozostania w domu. Zdawało mi się, że mnie izolowali od siebie. Może był to mój błąd? Być może tęsknota do przeszłości nie dawała mi szans by móc istnieć teraz? Nie pasowałem tu i nie czułem się dobrze ze świadomością, że w kolejne, zapewne trudniejsze, dekady będę musiał wkroczyć zupełnie sam.

– Niezła chata – gwizdnął Em, wychylając się przez okno. – Troszkę się tu zmieniło od naszego ostatniego pobytu!

– Masz rację – przytaknąłem. – Szczególnie to, że ostatnim razem byliśmy tu całkowicie ubrani – dodałem z sarkazmem, zerkając w lusterko. – Rosalie Hale, błagam cię, ubierz coś na swoje piersi!

– Emmeetttttt – zawyła, wielce urażona tym, że śmiałem ją skrytykować. Rose nie trawiła krytyki jeśli ta dosięgała jej, osobiście za to krytykowała wszystko i wszystkich, ze mną na czele.

– Zejdź z niej, Eddie – mruknął. – Baw się dobrze bracie! Ekhm, spróbuj? – dodał, starając się wysiąść z pojazdu, co utrudniały mu w znacznym stopniu obcisłe, lateksowe spodnie. Zachichotałem w myślach, po czym machnąłem na nich ręką. Nie zamierzałem opuszczać bezpiecznego azylu, nie miałem ochoty uczestniczyć w krwawej rzezi, jeśli z lasu wyskoczą wilki. Nigdy na własne oczy żadnego nie widziałem i co jest zapewne oczywistym faktem nie chciałem tego doświadczać. Mój charakter niestety nie pozwalał mi na tak zwane „olanie" całej sytuacji i pomimo wielkiej, wręcz chorobliwej, ochoty pozostawienia rodzeństwa na pastwę losu czatowałem, wyławiając jakiekolwiek myśli wymierzone przeciw nam, Cullenom. Długo czekać nie musiałem, by takowe ułowić uchem. Znaczna część damskiej populacji była gotowa uśmiercić moje siostry za zbyt dobry wygląd. Osobiście nie miałbym nic przeciw, ale były moją rodziną i jak już, to ewentualnie zakończyłbym ich wieczny żywot za brak owego gustu lub niepoprawne, według mnie, słownictwo.

'_Eddie!'_, dobiegł mnie mentalny wrzask Alice. Jej alert nie brzmiał na udawany, była czymś zszokowana, nie wystraszona, lecz zaniepokojona w niedorzecznie poirytowany sposób. Wspominałem już, że Alice wraz z mijającym czasem stawała się bardziej zagadkową istotą niźli była w momencie gdy zawitała do nas? Tak! To naprawdę było możliwe. Z godną swojej natury prędkością, niczym strzała wystrzelona z łuku, puściłem się w stronę domostwa. Nie musiałem zbytnio przejmować się młodzieżą, że zauważą tę nadludzką chyżość. Byli zbyt pijani albo naćpani. Podejrzewam, że mój „nienormalny" ubiór wzbudziłby większy szok niżeli ktoś przyłapałby mnie z zębami wbitymi w jakieś zwierzę. Czasy naprawdę były... jakby to ujął Emmett – porąbane.

###

Dostrzegłem siostrę stojącą w najmniej zatłoczonym pomieszczeniu, to była chyba oranżeria, bynajmniej takie miałem przekonanie. Stała tam w idealnym bezruchu, wlepiając swoje złote spojrzenie w ścianę znajdującą się przed nią. Ciekawy co ją tak zaintrygowało postanowiłem zaryzykować ingerencją w jej umysł. Uczyniłem to pierwszy raz od pół wieku, lecz nie chciałbym w tej chwili rozwodzić się na temat dlaczego tego unikałem! Obawiałem się tego co ujrzę, ale potrzeba, wręcz nachalne maniactwo kazało zaryzykować. Miałem jedynie przeczucie, że to będzie ważny aspekt mojej dalszej przyszłości, poprawka, wegetacji. I uderzył we mnie obraz, czysty niczym dusza niemowlęcia, będący jednocześnie katem dla mnie samego.

Uśmiechająca się Isabella Swan zerkała swoimi dużymi, czekoladowymi oczyma, które tak ubóstwiałem wprost na moją siostrę. Po wieki niezapomniana, żywa we mnie, była na wyciągnięcie dłoni. Najprawdziwsze dzieło sztuki.

– Eddie, czy ty widzisz to co ja? – Puściłem mimo uszu znienawidzone zdrobnienie własnego imienia, zerkając na Alice, która nadal przyglądając się obrazowi zwęziła oczy i zacmokała w akcie dezaprobaty. Był to naprawdę pokaźnych rozmiarów portret mojej Belli, zajmował praktycznie całą północną ścianę.

– Wiecznie piękna – westchnąłem, zatapiając się w martwym spojrzeniu dziewczyny spoglądającej na mnie z góry. – Widzę ją po tak długim czasie – dodałem z żalem.

– Eddie! To kleptomanka! – Widok wampirzycy kładącej swe małe dłonie na biodrach, wbijającej przy tym we mnie wzburzone spojrzenie sprawił, iż parsknąłem śmiechem. Już nie pamiętam kiedy szczerze śmiałem się z czegokolwiek. Alice syknęła w moją stronę, dając znak bym natychmiast się zamknął.

– Kleptomanka? – Uniosłem brew, coraz bardziej powątpiewając w zdrowie umysłowe siostry.

– Szukałam go pieprzone dziesięć lat! – Kręciła z niedowierzaniem swoją główką, wskazując równocześnie dłonią na obraz.

– Po co ci portret Belli? – Zagadnąłem całkowicie już zbity z pantałyku.

– Głupi! – syknęła w moją stronę. – Uwaga! – dodała szybko, przenosząc wzrok na drzwi w których po chwili pojawiła się żywa kopia podziwianego przeze mnie obrazu. Dziewczyna którą zaledwie parę dni temu trzymałem w ramionach, uchroniłem przed upadkiem, Renesmee.

– To moja pra, pra, ileś tam babka. – Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, nadal stojąc w przejściu. – Pomóc w czymś? Nie bawicie się? Impreza się nie podoba? – Pożerałem ją, centymetr po centymetrze, spragniony jej bliskości. Chęć wzięcia jej ponownie w ramiona zżerała mnie od środka, czułem tę narastającą potrzebę, która po chwili przerodziła się w męczeński wręcz ból.

– Jest super. Podziwiam jedynie portret twojej ileś tam pra babki! – odparła Alice z rozbrajającym uśmiechem, starała się mącić dziewczynie w głowie. – Ma piękny naszyjnik! Przekazujecie sobie takie drobiazgi z pokolenia na pokolenie? – Uśmiechała się nadal, świdrując brunetkę spojrzeniem. Renesmee stała niczym posąg, jej serce biło w strasznie nienaturalny sposób, okrutnie szybko.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytałem, zaniepokojony jej stanem. Zacisnąłem szczęki mocniej, rytm jej życiodajnego mięśnia przypomniał mi natychmiast czym jestem, dziwne jedynie, że jej krew nie sprawiała bym jej pragnął.

– To wada genetyczna. Muszę iść – wydyszała, znikając z mojego punktu widzenia. Byłem nienasycony jej obecnością, tak bardzo przypominała mi o moim męczeńskim szczęściu, mimo bólu chciałem zaspokajać swe pragnienie choćby tylko jej widokiem. Nie mogłem jednak okazać jaką wzbudzała we mnie fascynację, to przecież nie była moja ukochana, pozostawała jedynie jej wierną kopią.

– Dziwna ta dziewczyna – westchnąłem, przenosząc spojrzenie na siostrę. – Jaki znowu drobiazg przekazywany z pokolenia na pokolenie? – Mogłem odetchnąć z ulgą. Alice była tak uniesiona, że nie zwracała najmniejszej uwagi na moje zagubienie, a z całą pewnością było ono wymalowane na mojej twarzy.

– Aaaaaaggghhh – wściekała się jak mała dziewczynka. – Złodziejka! – pisnęła jedynie i niczym tornado F10 wyszła z oranżerii.

'_Alice jest dziwna'_, westchnąłem w myśli i zaciekawiony całym tym naszyjnikowym skandalem postanowiłem raz jeszcze przyjrzeć się malowidłu. Uśmiechnąłem się nieznacznie, namierzając wisiorek z herbem rodziny Cullen zdobiący szyję dziewczyny. Z całą pewnością namalowano ten portret tu, w La Push. Nie pamiętałem bowiem, bym go kiedykolwiek wcześniej widział, a pamięć mam niezawodną. Bella zabrała własność mojej siostry. To tłumaczyłoby tę pianę sączącą się jej ze złości. Czy ta niezdarna, ludzka dziewczyna nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że to grozi rychłym zgonem? Nic, co należało, czy należy do Alice nigdy nie mogło znaleźć się w posiadaniu kogoś innego bez wyraźnej zgody z jej strony. Czy z tego powodu moja najdroższa zaszyła się w tym schronisku dla psów? By oszczędzić swój żywot? Przez głupi naszyjnik? Nie zamierzałem jednak dalej nad tym dywagować, miałem przecież ważniejsze zadanie, etat ochroniarza był priorytetem. Rozmyślania na temat Belli–kleptomanki postanowiłem zostawić na później. Powróciłem zatem do swojego bezpiecznego azylu. Mój każdy mięsień napiął się w momencie gdy otwierałem drzwi, wyostrzony zmysł węchu wyczuł wroga, z lasu nadchodziło niebezpieczeństwo. Wiedziałem, ostrzegałem ich. Po upływie kolejnego wieku rezerwat nadal nie był przychylnym nam miejscem. I pomyśleć, że teraz przez głupią błyskotkę będę musiał zabić!

###

– Edwardzie, jesteś przewrażliwiony. – Wracając w pośpiechu do domu Rosalie po raz kolejny wbijała we mnie mordercze spojrzenie. Właściwie to nie wiedziałem już które z zagrożeń było większe: rozzłoszczona blondynka, której brutalnie przerwałem imprezowanie, czy wilkołak, którego wyczułem przed domem tej całej Renesmee. Co się tyczy drugiej opcji, gdy wróciłem z rodzeństwem przed budynek ślad po zagrożeniu minął. Zwierze rozpłynęło się w powietrzu, nawet jego smród. Żadne z Cullenów oczywiście nie uwierzyło w jego istnienie.

– Mogłeś wymyślić bardziej zaje–kurwa–kreatywnie–bisty powód by zepsuć nam zabawę! Jesteś dupkiem Eddie! – Jasper posłał w moją stronę serię swoich manipulacyjnych zdolności. Byłem pewien, że wampirza odmiana depresji potrwa u mnie do czasu, kiedy jakoś nie udobrucham brata.

– Powtarzam kolejny raz, nie wyciągnąłem was stamtąd bez powodu. Tam naprawdę był wilkołak! – warknąłem w przerwie między kolejnym szlochem. Jazz posłał mi wredny uśmieszek, którym upewnił mnie, że nie przestanie się nade mną pastwić do rana.

– Taaa, całe stado – mruknął rozbawiony Em. – Edward, straszna cipka z ciebie się zrobiła!

– Skoro to cię w jakiś sposób pocieszy mogę nią być! Ważne, że nas tam nie ma – odparłem niezadowolony.

– To był ostatni raz gdy z nami jedziesz! Gdziekolwiek! – syczenie Rose przypominało to jadowitego węża, można śmiało stwierdzić, że tego najjadowitszego.

Na całe szczęście nikt się już nie odezwał na temat „cipki – Eddiego", choć nie wiem czy nie byłoby lepszym wysłuchiwanie jakim to jestem żałosnym dupkiem, aniżeli przymus zapoznawania się z najnowszymi trendami w modzie. Chciałbym mieć kiedyś szansę, by móc wymienić w jakiś sposób swój dar na najzwyklejszą w świecie możność bycia głuchym mentalnie i nie tylko. Alice gdy bardzo się czymś podniecała sprawiała, że jej głos mógłby śmiało kruszyć szkło. Doprowadzała mnie tym do ostatecznej granicy cierpliwości, której z taką determinacją uczyłem się od Carlisle'a. Co się tyczy mojego ojca, rozmowa z nim na temat dzisiejszych wydarzeń w La Push była nieunikniona.

Nie wiem czy już o tym wspominałem, ale Alice z kolejnym dniem przerażała mnie bardziej. Minęło zaledwie kilka godzin od powrotu z rezerwatu, a ona zamierzała tam wrócić!

– Nic mnie to nie interesuje! – Wydęła usta. – Dostałam go od Carlisle'a i ma dla mnie ogromną wartość sentymentalną – dodała z urażoną miną.

– Że też słowo 'sentymentalność' widnieje jeszcze w twoim rozszerzonym słowniku – prychnąłem, wstając od stołu przy którym trwała właśnie mała narada rodzinna. – Bella nic ci nie ukradła. Może go znalazła i zatrzymała – broniłem ukochanej. – Jazz, powiem wyraźnie żebyś zrozumiał, odpieprz się! – warknąłem w stronę blondyna, który niczym oddany pitbull zamierzał bronić swojej lubej w sposób dla siebie doskonały. Osobiście dość już miałem szlochania i tym podobnych pierdół z którymi zmagałem się ostatni wiek!

– Edwardzie! – Esme nie ukrywała zszokowania wywołanego moim słownictwem. – Dzieci! Jesteśmy rodziną i musimy się wspierać, być ze sobą, a nie walczyć – dodała swym łagodnym głosem.

– Mów to jemu! To Eddie zawsze stwarza problemy! On i jego Isabella – mruknęła urażona Rose, wymawiając imię mojej najdroższej z udawaną sympatią, co oczywiście dolało oliwy do ognia.

– Tak, a dziś żaden wilkołak nie pokazał się w La Push! Pochwaliliście się, że właśnie tam odbywała się ta wasza odjazdowa impreza integracyjna! – Zacisnąłem dłonie na oparciu krzesła zbyt mocno. – Przepraszam mamo – szepnąłem, strzepując pył z dłoni.

– Czy wy kompletnie oszaleliście! – Głowa rodziny patrzyła na naszą piątkę jakbyśmy popełnili właśnie jakiś rytualny mord. – My nie chodzimy do La Push!

– Zrobiliśmy to dla Eddiego! – Irytacja Al była co najmniej podejrzana. – Tam mieszka kopia jego Belli! Chcieliśmy by poczuł się dobrze – dodała. – I dobrze, że tam pojechaliśmy! Pomyśleć, że uważałam ją za przyjaciółkę, że jej broniłam! Złodziejka! – Na nowo musiałem wysłuchiwać lamentów piskliwej wampirzycy.

– O czym wy w ogóle mówicie? – Carlisle nie ukrywał swojego zdezorientowania. – Jaka znowu kopia? Jaka przyjaciółka – złodziejka? I co ukradła Bella? Czy ktoś może mi wyjaśnić co się dzieje w tym domu? – Spojrzenie ojca, akurat właśnie to nam posłane, sprawiało iż czułem się jak wyobcowany dupek. Zapadła nieznośna cisza, nawet ptaki za oknem nie wydawały z siebie żadnego dźwięku. O dziwo Emmett postanowił opowiedzieć w skrócie historię reinkarnacji Belli, co osobiście uznałem za czystą herezję. Doktor w przeciwieństwie do mnie był zafascynowany, znany błysk w jego oku nie wróżył dobrze, dla mnie rzecz jasna. Znalazłem się pod gradobiciem pytań.

– Dlaczego ich tam zawiozłeś? – Pytanie ojca sprawiło, że moje oczy w nienaturalny wręcz sposób zamierzały wyjść z orbit. – Jesteś z nich najmądrzejszy i najbardziej odpowiedzialny, a jednak im uległeś. – Nie był pocieszony, jednak zły nie był również.

– Ekhm, Carlisle. – Trudno mi było zebrać myśli po tym jakże niesłusznym potraktowaniu. – Jak miałem zrobić cokolwiek, skoro oni mają moje słowa i zdanie za nic? W ogóle jestem pod wrażeniem, że ich wywiozłem z La Push – odparłem z powagą.

– Zachowaliście się nieodpowiedzialnie. – Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

– Wiecie co? – Emmett wyglądał jakby nad czymś intensywnie myślał. – Kolejny raz napotykamy w Forks brunetkę o sercowatej twarzy, brązowych oczach i ponownie z jej powodu pada do Edwarda słowo typu n – i – e – o – d – p – o – w – i – e – d – z – i – a – l – n – y – dodał, drapiąc się po głowie. – Isabella to chyba już jakieś ciążące nad tą rodziną fatum – zaśmiał się. Oczywiście tylko jemu było z tego powodu wesoło.

– Emmett, zamknij się i pozostaw dla siebie swoje jakże inteligentnie wyciągnięte wnioski! – syknąłem w jego stronę. – Renesmee to nie jest Bella – dodałem stanowczym tonem.

– Na całe szczęście! Wszyscy tylko nie Bella! – skwitowała Rose.

– Wiem, że jej nie lubicie za to co zrobiła, ale ja wiem, że miała ku temu powód, który w przeciwieństwie do was uszanowałem – wycedziłem w stronę blondynki, która jedynie wywróciła oczyma na moje słowa.

– Tak! Wspaniałomyślny Edward, cierpiętnik wieku – podsumował Jasper z ironicznym uśmiechem. – Widok jaki nam serwowałeś przez ostatnie sto lat niestety nie pozwala nam, bynajmniej mi, darzyć tej dziewczyny jakimś pozytywnym uczuciem – dodał milszym tonem.

– To nie jej… – Nie dane mi było dokończyć, ponieważ przerwała mi Alice.

– To nie jej wina? – pisnęła poirytowana. – Edward! Ja uważałam ją za przyjaciółkę! Miała zostać jedną z nas, była twoją dziewczyną! – wykłócała się.

– Pamiętaj, że twoje wizje mogą ulec zmianie. Osoba Belli była tego idealnym przykładem – poprawiłem ją natychmiast. – I nie obwiniajcie jej! Przecież sami chcieliście żebyśmy nie byli razem! – rzuciłem w stronę rodzeństwa.

– Tak! Mogliśmy ją zabić przy pierwszej okazji, ale się uparłeś! – naskoczył na mnie Jazz. – I masz ci losie! Ciebie zostawiła jak starą zabawkę, a ciebie – najlepszą przyjaciółkę okradła! – Wskazał palcem na swoją ukochaną.

– Nie była moją przyjaciółką! – Brunetka wycedziła przez zęby.

– A byłaś tego taka pewna. Tylko twoje zaślepienie tą dziewuchą powstrzymało mnie przed egzekucją na niej. – Przytulił ją Hale czule. – Nie byłoby Belli, nie mielibyśmy kłopotów – dodał bezproblemowo.

– Jasper, czy ty się słyszysz? – Niedowierzałem temu co usłyszałem z ust brata. – Po raz kolejny powtarzam, sprawa mnie i Belli was nie dotyczy! – zagrzmiałem.

– Dotyczy. – Nie zgodziła się ze mną Esme. – Jesteś moim synem i wszystko co dotyczy ciebie, dotyczy również mnie, podobnie jak reszty rodziny – dodała spokojnym tonem.

– Mamo – zawyłem. – Dajcie już spokój – błagałem.

– Kim jest ta cała kopia Isabelli? – zapytał ciekawy Carlisle. – Coś o niej wiecie?

– Ciekawa sprawa z tą całą Renesmee – odparła Alice. – To jest ileś tam prawnuczka naszej słodkiej Belli – kleptomanki. – Machała dłonią w powietrzu.

– Yyyy… – Zdawało się jakby Emmett właśnie wyrwał się z jakiegoś transu. – To znaczy, że ona z tym psem? – Miał minę jakby zobaczył ducha.

– Dzieci nie znajduje się przecież w kapuście – prychnęła Al. – EDWARD! – Dziewczyna znieruchomiała w sekundzie. Znaliśmy doskonale ten wyraz twarzy, który u niej gościł, to puste spojrzenie nieskoncentrowane na niczym co znajdowało się w polu widzenia. Moja siostra doznawała właśnie wizji, która dotyczyła bezpośrednio mnie. Spojrzenia pozostałych przenosiły się na przemian ze mnie na wciąż nieobecną myślami Alice.

– Nieee! – wrzasnąłem. – Na pewno tak się nie stanie! – Uderzyłem dłonią w stół.

– Zrobisz to. – Dziewczyna już całkiem przytomnym wzrokiem wpatrywała się we mnie z niedowierzaniem. – Naprawdę to zrobisz!

– Co zrobisz? – Em pisnął niczym małe dziecko przed którym ukrywa się jakąś tajemnicę.

– Nic! – warknąłem. Spojrzenia wszystkich utknęły na Alice.

– Będzie chciał zabić tą dziewczynę. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Widzicie, problem z kolejną Swan sam się zdaje rozwiązywać – dodała bezproblemowym tonem.

– Nie zrobię tego! – powtórzyłem dosadnie. – To jedynie twoje przypuszczenia! – wykłócałem się dalej.

– Jestem tego pewna. – Prawie pokazała mi język.

– Nie widziałaś tego!

– Jak to nie widziałaś? – Carlisle podłapał moje słowa.

– Wiesz co Carlisle? – wydęła usta. – Praktycznie nie miałam normalnej wizji, nie widziałam tego, ale czułam. Rozumiesz, taki szósty zmysł. Dziwne, że nie widzę, a czuję. Pierwszy raz tak mam... hmm... w sumie to drugi. – Wpatrywała się w sufit bez jakiegoś konkretnego celu.

– Drugi? – Doktor zdawał się złapać bakcyla.

– Jak jechaliśmy na rynek w sylwestra to miałam wizję, bardziej to przeczucie, że będzie zabawnie i masz ci losie, pojawiła się ta reinkarnacja Belli, co ją Eddie będzie chciał teraz ukatrupić – wyjaśniła.

– Nie będę nikogo zabijał – powtórzyłem już chyba z tysięczny raz.

– Pożyjemy, zobaczymy – wtrącił się Jasper.

– Nie będę się powtarzał! – wycedziłem ostro. – A ty nawet nie próbuj się wymykać do La Push po swój medalion. – Pogroziłem siostrze gdy tylko ułowiłem z jej myśli tą wiadomość.

– Nic się nie stanie – odparła lekceważąco, po czym czmychnęła na górę.

– Jasper – spojrzałem umęczonym wzrokiem na brata – pilnuj jej! Ja naprawdę wyczułem tam zagrożenie. – Przyjrzał mi się uważnie, po czym przytaknął na znak zgody, oczywiście bez większych chęci, bym nie poczuł czasem jakiejś satysfakcji z tego, że mnie posłuchał.

– Dziękuję – wymamrotałem, kierując kroki do swojego dawnego pokoju.

– Edward? – Poczułem na ramieniu dłoń Esme. Nie odwróciłem się. – Edwardzie, zrozum nas, nie chcemy abyś znowu cierpiał – szepnęła.

– Znowu? – zaśmiałem się gorzko. – Mamo, a kto powiedział, że ja przestałem cierpieć? – westchnąłem ciężko. – I wysłuchaj mnie teraz uważnie. – Odwróciłem się, by spojrzeć jej prosto w oczy. – To nie wina Belli, że mnie zostawiła. Tak powinno być. Dwie tak różne sobie rasy nie mogą żyć ze sobą bez obaw. Isabella prawie straciła przeze mnie żucie! Nie zdążyłem jej uratować! – Zaciskałem szczęki na samo wspomnienie tego wydarzenia, na widok Jamesa pastwiącego się nad moją ukochaną.

– Ale ona żyje. – Zbyt późno zorientowała się, że popełniła gafę. – Przeżyła.

– Ale ja umarłem! – warknąłem, po czym wyszedłem z domu, kierując się dokądkolwiek, nieważny był kierunek, po prostu chciałem być sam.


End file.
